1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape dispenser, and particularly to an adhesive tape dispenser which includes a guide tip pivotally mounted on a leading end of a tape-supporting frame in such a manner as to be rotated at a predetermined angle so that a tape can be easily used and coating substance of the tape can adhere well to a surface of a sheet while maintaining a proper degree of elasticity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adhesive, such as paste or glue, is generally used to seal an envelope. In particular, adhesive is generally contained in a coating container in order to enhance convenience and easiness in use. However, adhesive has a disadvantage in that it takes a long drying time. Because of that, an adhesive tape dispenser is preferably used, which uses bonding substance which may not take a long drying time.
The adhesive tape dispenser receives a roll of a tape coated with bonding substance within a housing, and is structured such that bonding substance adheres to a surface of a sheet through an inlet formed at a portion of the housing after a series of routes. The bonding substance passes through a projected guide which assists the bonding substance to adhere to the sheet surface. However, the guide for sticking the bonding substance to the sheet surface has more or less drawbacks in its structure. As a result, the bonding substance does not clearly adheres to the sheet surface, and in particular, the tape is re-wound around the tape roll with a certain amount of bonding substance remaining therein, thereby wasting raw materials.
The present invention has been made to solve the foregoing problems and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adhesive tape dispenser which includes a guide tip pivotally mounted on a leading end of a tape-supporting frame thereinside in such a manner as to be rotated at a predetermined angle, so that coating substance of a tape very efficiently adheres to a wide area on a sheet surface while maintaining a certain degree of elasticity.
According to an aspect of the invention to obtain the above objects, an adhesive tape dispenser comprises: a pair of detachably coupled housings for receiving a roll of tape coated with coating substance; a tape inlet formed at one end of the housings through which coating substance adheres to a surface of an object; a tape-supporting frame detachably coupled within the housings for rotatably supporting the tape roll, and having a leading end projected out of the tape inlet for guiding the tape drawn from the tape roll; a coupling hole formed in the leading end of the tape-supporting frame in such a manner as to be outwardly opened along a longitudinal direction of the leading end; and a guide tip including a coupling shaft pivotally coupled to the inside of the coupling hole, a guide rod bidirectionally extended from one end of the coupling shaft at a substantially right angle to press coating substance of the tape against the surface of the object when the tape is drawn out of the tape roll and protrusions upwardly projected from both ends of the guide rod to prevent escape of the tape.
It is preferred that the coupling hole has a groove and the coupling shaft of the guide tip has a projection-shaped stopper projected therefrom in a longitudinal direction thereof for being coupled to the groove so that pivotal motion of the guide tip is made within the lateral extent of the groove in the coupling hole.
It is also preferred that the coupling shaft of the guide tip has an annular coupling groove formed along the outer peripheral surface thereof and the coupling hole has an annular coupling projection formed along the inner peripheral surface thereof corresponding to the outer peripheral surface of the coupling shaft so that the coupling groove and the coupling projection are coupled to each other to enhance a coupling force when the guide tip is inserted into the coupling hole.
Preferably, the annular coupling groove is formed at a position where the projection of the stopper in the coupling shaft is ended.
It is also preferred that the tape-supporting frame further has guide members formed at both sides of the leading end thereof for guiding the tape toward the guide tip.